1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple punching press, and more particularly to a punching press that simultaneously pierces and forms perforations in a workpiece, such as a substrate or other sheet-like material.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In conventional multiple punching presses, punch pins are arranged according to a predetermined perforation pattern for a workpiece to be processed. However, if a workpiece includes a portion that does not correspond with the arrangement of punch pins due, for example, to the feeding of the workpiece, the punch press is unable to punch that particular portion, and another arrangement of punch pins must be prepared The workpiece must then go through another punching operation to finally complete the punching of the workpiece. This slows the punching process and reduces productivity, especially if the workpiece is a substrate that is to be continuously perforated with a large number of pin holes.